¿Por qué Logan?
by burbuja
Summary: Lorelai le hace una pregunta a Rory, y esta piensa cual es la respuesta correcta. Spoilers de la séptima temporada.


**Título: **¿Por qué Logan?

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de este fic son míos, todos pertenecen a los creadores de la maravillosa serie "Las chicas Gilmore" y yo solo los tomo prestados por diversión y sin ningún animo lucrativo.

**Nota de la autora:** Esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia de un solo capítulo, para los que han leído otros fics míos, saben que eso es una buena noticia, porqué suelo ser bastante desastre a la hora de actualizar. También es la primera vez que escribo algo de las chicas Gilmore, así que espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones.

**Resumen: **Lorelai le hace una pregunta a Rory, y esta piensa cual es la respuesta correcta. Spoilers de la séptima temporada.

**Capítulo único **

Cuando mi madre me preguntó: ¿por qué Logan?, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la frase: "Porque el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende". Pero sabía que esa no sería respuesta suficiente para mi madre, así que si quería que aceptase mi decisión debía ser capaz de convencerla de que era la correcta.

Me quedé callada durante casi un cuarto de hora pensando en la pregunta y por primera vez en su vida mi madre fue capaz de controlar su naturaleza hiperactiva, y otorgarme el tiempo que necesitaba.

¿Por qué Logan? No podía negar que era una buena pregunta, yo misma me la había hecho en muchas ocasiones, especialmente desde que había comprendido que junto a él se encontraba el resto de mi vida. Parece extraño, pero resulta mucho más sencillo saber que quiere tu corazón, que entender por qué es eso lo que quiere.

Yo comprendí que mi felicidad dependía de Logan el día en que Lane se casó. No fue que las flores y el vestido blanco de mi mejor amiga, me hiciesen desear lo mismo para mí, fue el hecho de que ese día Logan sufrió un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida. Cuando Colin y Finn me llamaron, para contarme lo sucedido, todo el odio y rencor que contra Logan había acumulado durante las semanas anteriores debido al descubrimiento de sus aventurillas en los meses en los que habíamos estado separados, se convirtió en un miedo mucho más intenso y profundo que nada que hubiese sentido antes. La sola idea de no volver a encontrarme nunca más entre sus brazos, me desgarraba el alma. Y entonces lo supe, Logan no me había robado el corazón, no era su dueño; él era mi corazón, cada gota de sangre que por el pasaba, cada latido.

Hace ya casi cuatro años de ese día, y aunque los problemas y discusiones no han abandonado nunca nuestra relación, sigo pensando lo mismo que pensaba entonces, Logan no es solo el capítulo más importante de mi vida amorosa, sino que también es el último, y jamás tendrá fin.

Pero nada de todo esto responde a la pregunta de mi madre: "¿Por qué Logan?"; o lo que es casi lo mismo, ¿Por qué no Dean?, ¿Por qué no Jess? Por más que lo pienso, no veo ningún punto bueno para empezar a contestar a estas preguntas, así que me limitaré a seguir el viejo y aburrido orden cronológico.

¿Por qué no Dean? Quise a Dean muchísimo, él fue el primero para mí. Mi primer beso, mi primer novio, mi primer amor, mi primera vez. Mi madre tenía razón cuando dijo que me había mal acostumbrado, mientras estuvimos juntos siempre fue el mejor de los novios, atento, cariñoso y comprensivo. Bueno, quizá no fuese tan comprensivo, al fin y al cabo me dejó tres veces.

La primera, creí morir; me sentía tan culpable por no haber sido capaz de decirle que yo también le quería. A mis dieciséis años no estaba preparada para el compromiso que esas palabras acarreaban, y jamás debió enfadarse conmigo por ello. Éramos dos críos viviendo su primer amor, y esa debe ser una experiencia divertida y espontánea; no forzada y opresiva. El amor nunca debe ser así. Si dices "te quiero", para obligar a el otro a que te diga lo mismo, te arriesgas a que las palabras pierdan su significado y se conviertan en una simple frase hecha, vacía de sentimientos.

La segunda me lo merecía, no puedo negarlo; llevaba meses enamorada de Jess, y la situación no era justa para nadie, y menos que nadie para Dean.

La tercera, sus motivos eran reales, estábamos cometiendo una equivocación permaneciendo juntos tan sólo por la seguridad que nuestra relación nos aportaba a ambos. Yo acaba de conocer a Logan, y aunque entonces no lo vi, no tarde mucho en comprender que de no haberme dejado Dean aquella noche, la historia de Jess hubiese vuelto a repetirse, esta vez con Logan como protagonista. Aún así, la forma de romper conmigo no fue justa, dejó que sus celos le dominasen, y una vez más como cuando rompió conmigo en el maratón de baile, convirtió nuestra pelea en un circo que todos pudieron observar. En esta ocasión además el público no era gente de Stars Hollow que me conocía de toda la vida, sino personas con las que estaba empezando a entablar una amistad, lo que lo hizo todo aún más humillante. Nunca le he dicho a Logan lo mucho que significó su apoyo para mí aquella noche, a pesar de que casi no nos conocíamos aún.

Yo creo que estás tres rupturas, son muestra más que suficiente de por qué Dean y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el oro. Si cuando la cosa se pone sería, o cuando aparece un nuevo hombre en mi vida, nuestra relación no es capaz de soportarlo; está claro que a pesar de lo a gusto y seguros que nos encontremos juntos, no somos una pareja lo suficientemente sólida. Además, hubo una palabra que jamás cruzó mi mente mientras estuve con Dean: pasión.

¿Por qué no Jess? Toda la pasión que faltaba en mi relación con Dean, estaba presente entre Jess y yo. Al final fue con Dean con quién crucé el umbral de la intimidad, pero fue con Jess con quién por primera vez me planteé dar ese paso. Con un leve roce, Jess podía encender cada uno de los nervios de mi cuerpo, y hacerme desear cosas nada comunes en la oficialmente declarada "María" de Chilton.

Ambos éramos lectores compulsivos que se podían pasar horas discutiendo el más conocido clásico de un escritor que llevaba siglos muerto, o el último escrito de un joven novelista. Pero ahí acababan nuestras semejanzas. Esas eran las bases de nuestra relación, una fuerte atracción física y un inmenso amor a los libros. Bueno, supongo que también teníamos en común un desarrollado humor sarcástico. Pero por desgracia, todo eso no era suficiente para sostener a una pareja; y tarde o temprano el pronosticado final llegó.

En ocasiones pienso que de no haberme enamorado ya de Logan, cuando Jess reapareció en mi vida durante mi tercer año en Yale, hubiésemos tenido al fin la oportunidad de hacer que nuestra historia funcionase. Jess había madurado, se había centrado y ya no era el adolescente loco que había revolucionado la pacífica vida de Stars Hollow. Y yo, había aprendido a entrar en contacto con mi lado salvaje. Seguía siendo la sensata y organizada Rory Gilmore, pero era capaz de compaginar esa faceta de mi ser con otra más divertida y despreocupada. Por otra parte, es muy posible que de no haber conocido a Logan, yo jamás hubiese experimentado ese cambio.

Al final, todo vuelve siempre a Logan, y quizá por eso él es el amor de mi vida. Quizá esa sea explicación suficiente, o quizá no. Logan tiene muchos fallos no es perfecto, pero también tiene todas aquellas cosas que me hicieron enamorarme primero de Dean y después de Jess. Es cariños, atento y comprensivo como lo era Dean. Y apasionado, sarcástico y amante de la literatura como Jess. Pero es además mucho más.

Es quien consiguió que la prudente Rory Gilmore saltase desde una plataforma a veinte metros de altura, quien me desafió desde el momento que nos conocimos llegando a motar un número cómico en una de mis clases. Es quien a pesar de gustarle no se atrevía a pedirme salir porque no se consideraba lo suficientemente bueno para estar conmigo, quien creía que yo merecía más aunque no fuese eso lo que yo quisiese; quien volvió a aparecer delante de mis padres y de Luke a pesar de que la primera vez que le vieron me estaba desnudando.

Es quien abandonó a su sequito de chicas para no perderme, quien me apoyó cuando perdí mi camino porque sabía que cuando llegase el momento y estuviese preparada lo retomaría. Es quien fue hablar con mi madre, aunque sabía que ella le odiaba porque no iba a dejar escapar ninguna posibilidad de recuperarme; quien no me dijo "te quiero" hasta que no estuvo totalmente seguro de que su corazón era mío porque jamás quiso hacerme daño.

Quien trabajó, como no lo había hecho antes, para que el Yale Daily News saliese a la luz en su día más negro porque era importante para mí. Quien a pesar de no poder elegir su destino, consiguió finalmente aceptarlo y convertirse en un gran profesional. Quién abandonó todo, para estar a mi lado cuando el abuelo estaba en el hospital y apoyarnos a todas a cada momento. Quien me hizo entender que porque nos amenos no quiere decir que seamos ciegos a los encantos de otras personas, sino que no vamos ni queremos hacer nada al respecto.

Puede que ya haya encontrado bastantes motivos, pero siento que me olvidado lo más importante. Él es el amor de mi vida, porque lo es; porque nadie más podría serlo. Es así de sencillo, y a la vez así de complicado.

Porqué entre una vida con él, y una vida sin él, elijo una vida con él. Porque a su lado no me da miedo envejecer. Porqué a pesar de las discusiones, las peleas y los malos momentos, estar a su lado me hace feliz. Porque por mucho que ame mi trabajo, le amo más a él y sería capaz de dejarlo para ser simplemente su esposa, como mi abuela lo ha sido siempre para mi abuelo. Porqué él jamás me pediría eso, y sobretodo porqué si yo decidiese hacerlo él me lo impediría recordándome que esa no es la mujer de la que él se enamoró. Porqué aunque nunca he creído que existan las almas gemelas, cada vez que lo miro dudo de ellos. Porque hace dos días cuando me pidió que me casase con él, la respuesta fue sencilla. Y porqué desde el momento que comprendiste que él sería algún día el padre de tus hijos, ser madre ya no es una experiencia que temes sino una que estas deseando vivir.

Sé que ya tengo bastantes motivos, y que con ellos convenceré a mi madre, pero sin embargo cuando me dispongo a hablar salen tan sólo cuatro cortas palabras de mi boca: "¿Y por qué no?"

-----

Rory lleva ya un rato callada pensando. Has podido ver como ha ido recordando cada uno de los momentos de su relación con Logan. En un principio su cara está seria y concentrada, pero poco a poco se ha ido transformando. Una sonrisa se ha dibujado en sus labios, y sus ojos han comenzado a brillar. Puedes reconocer los signos, no es la primera vez que ves está transformación en tu hija, está presente cada vez que alguien pronuncia el nombre de Logan, como un reflejo silencioso de lo que Rory siente por él.

Parece que tu niña al fin está dispuesta a hablar. Te preparas para oír un largo y elaborado discurso, sobre todas y cada una de las virtudes de Logan, pero Rory te sorprende con una respuesta breve y concisa. "¿Y por qué no?"

Ahora eres tú quién debe responder, y como antes hizo ella te quedas callada. No te resulta fácil darle una respuesta. Estas segura de que Logan está tan perdidamente enamorado de Rory, como ella lo está de él, es algo de lo que hace tiempo que no tienes duda. Así que ese no es un motivo. Tampoco puedes decir que formen una mala pareja. Rory y Logan se compenetran con maestría, forman un equipo perfectamente engrasado y puesto a punto. Cada uno tiene su papel y sabe interpretarlo sublimemente en cualquier circunstancia, ya sea un evento social, una reunión de trabajo o una cena informal con familia y amigos.

Tienen además ese algo tan especial que tan sólo se suele ver en viejos matrimonios que llevan más de media vida amándose, son capaces de comunicarse sin palabras o gestos, las miradas dicen para ellos mucho más que para el resto de los mortales. Si por ejemplo se encuentran en una de esas horribles cenas en casa de los Huntzberger, Logan sabe sin más que posar levemente su vista en Rory cuando ha llegado el momento de inventarse una importante reunión a primera hora de la mañana que se convierta en la excusa perfecta para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Aún recuerdas la primera vez que viste a Logan, estaba desnudando a Rory en una habitación durante la recepción de la segunda boda de tus padres. Recuerdas haber pensado que aquel niño rico se marcharía de la vida de Rory tan rápido como en ella había entrado. No has estado tan equivocada y acertada a la vez en toda tu vida. Al fin y al cabo, seis años después, Logan es uno más de la familia, pero poco queda ya de aquel joven irresponsable, cuyo único objetivo era divertirse, desafiar a su padre y tener cada noche una chica diferente en su cama.

Logan se creía incapaz de comprometerse, y convertirse en el novio de alguien, y menos en él que Rory merecía. Y sin embargo lo ha conseguido; salvo un pequeño, o más bien grande, tropezón con todo el asunto de las damas de honor, jamás ha flaqueado en su papel. Te fastidia admitirlo, porque debes retractarte de tus propias palabras, pero lo cierto es que Logan ha sido el mejor novio que Rory ha tenido.

Dean era estupendo, y tú lo adorabas, era una apuesta segura, jamás le haría daño a tu hija. Antes creías, que no podría hacérselo porque no era esa la clase de persona que era, lo cual es cierto. Pero siempre hubo un motivo mucho más importante; Rory nunca le quiso lo suficiente, para otorgarle el poder de acabar con ella.

Jess, era todo lo contrario, te pasaste meses luchando para evitar su relación con Rory y al final tuviste que admitir la derrota. El sobrino de Luke, era el clásico ejemplo de chico malo y extremadamente atractivo e interesante; y aún así era una opción más segura que Logan. ¿Por qué? Porque Jess jamás arrastraría a Rory hacia un mundo del que habías huido, y del que querías mantener a tu hija alejada.

Logan fallaba en ambos puntos; y por eso te empeñaste en odiarle, y por un tiempo lo lograste. Había pasado muy poco desde que Rory y Logan habían empezado a salir, cuando ella comprendió que le mundo se sus abuelos, aquel que tú tanto odiabas, no era tan malo al fin y al cabo. Y menos tiempo aún, cuando Logan contaba con muchas más armas de las que Dean o Jess jamás poseyeron para destrozar a Rory. No podías aceptar a Logan, porque él significaba un cambio en tu vida, un cambio que no deseabas.

Pero al final lo hiciste, y no sólo porque exista un número limitado de veces que alguien te pudiese regalar café sin que cayeses rendida a sus pies; sino porque era imposible negar lo feliz que hacía a Rory. Y eso debía ser suficiente, y de hecho lo era, pero había mucho más oculto tras la mascará de niño rico de Logan Huntzberger.

Aún te sientes impresionada, aunque nunca se lo hayas dicho a él, por cómo fue capaz de aceptar una situación que no deseaba, y convertirla en algo bueno. Ser el heredero de la familia Huntzberger es su destino, uno contra el que no puede luchar. Pero él lo ha lecho, se plantó delante del "gran" Mitchum Huntzberger, y le dejó bien claro, que a partir de ese momento, ya no era uno más de sus empleados; que iba a tomar las riendas de su vida y hacer lo que quería, trabajar como periodista.

Dejó a trás los grandes despachos, y las reuniones con los economistas, para trabajar como redactor en un pequeño periódico neoyorquino; en el que no se preocupaba de buscar nuevos inversores, sino de entregar su artículo a tiempo, y que este fuese siempre su mejor trabajo. Pronto, todo lo que durante años había estado aprendiendo del mundo del periodismo, todos aquellos conocimientos implantados en él por su padre, le sirvieron para ascender. Ahora, trabajaba junto con Rory en la sección internacional del New York Times.

Esa era otra de las cosas increíbles que tenían Rory y Logan. Compartían trabajo y cama, y conseguían hacer que funcionase. Ambos se sentían inmensamente realizados con su situación laboral, y aunque sabían que llegaría el día en que tendrían que renunciar a ella por responsabilidades más importantes, por el momento optaban por no pensar en ello y vivir el presente.

Llevas minutos ya divagando sobre Logan, Rory y la pregunta que esta te ha hecho; y no has encontrado respuesta alguna, porque no la hay. Rory y Logan están hechos el uno para el otro, y tendrán juntos una vida que será la envidia de muchos.

Miras a tu hija, y le dices con una sonrisa "Porque aún no hace el café también como Luke, y una chica Gilmore necesita un buen café por la mañana, debemos remediar eso antes"

7


End file.
